Love Letter
by Lisa4
Summary: When Usagi receives a note from Mamoru for Valentines Day, to what will this lead?


Title: Love Letter  
Author: Lisa  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hi everyone! Now I bring you my first Valentines Day fic. I'm wrote 3 V-day fics, so there are two more to be out soon. Hope everyone will enjoy! Thanks goes to everyone who has reviewed/e-mailed comments for my stories/chapters. It really means a lot to me. I really appreciate it. This takes place in the R season. No, it has nothing to do with the breakup. Warning, this is a totally mushy story. So, if you don't enjoy those kinds of stories... Anyway, enjoy and have a happy Valentines Day!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*****************  
"Usako, what are you thinking about?" Mamoru asked, gently hugging Usagi from behind. Usagi turned around. "Nothing. Just how wonderful it is to be here with you."   
"Usako..." They kissed sweetly, with the stars and moon as witnesses.  
After a few moments, they broke apart, Usagi blushing slightly. "Mamo-chan, you know tomorrow's Valentines Day, right?" She looked up at him happily, a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
Mamoru chuckled slightly, kissing her forehead. "How could I forget, Usako. Don't worry, I'll have something planned for just the two of us." With that, he kissed her again, deeply.  
"Mmmm...do be sure to save a few kisses for tomorrow, okay?" Usagi teased lightly she took in a deep breath of fresh air, enjoying the blissful night. What was better than that? She was here, admiring the crescent moon with her only love. Nothing was better...  
Usagi didn't know how long she and Mamoru had just sat there, but she didn't care.   
  
"Ja ne Mamo-chan. See you tomorrow." Usagi waved goodbye as Mamoru drove off. She was very happy. Cuddling the rose Mamoru have given her, she giggled. "Wonder what surprise he has in store for tomorrow." Usagi went inside happily, smiling to herself.  
  
She was greeted by Luna, who was waiting for her. "Where have you been, Usagi-chan?" Her eyes held a little annoyance in them.  
"I was out with Mamo-chan. Gomen." Usagi went up to her room, Luna following close behind.  
  
Usagi took down her long hair, brushing it lightly, humming a soft tune. Anyone could tell she was in a good mood. Even Luna acknowledged her change in behavior.  
"Usagi-chan, you and Mamoru-san must have had a good time." Luna jumped onto the bed and curled up on it.  
"Hai, we did." Yawning quite loudly, she lay down on the soft bed. "You know, tomorrow's Valentines Day. You and Artemis doing anything?" Her eyes held a small glint of impishness in them as they glimmered.  
Luna blushed, something she seldom does. "Well, not really...we're just going to go out and spend the day together." She looked down, embarrassed. Luna was not one to express her emotions so freely, unlike Usagi.  
"Don't be embarrassed Luna. Mamo-chan and I are going to go and do something too. Night, Luna." Usagi pulled the bunny blankets up to her chin, and closed her eyes peacefully, falling asleep immediately.   
"Oh, Usagi-chan...never change do you?" Luna shook her head slightly, and fell asleep herself, dreaming of Artemis.  
*In The Middle of the Night*  
Usagi tossed and turned in her sleep, promptly squishing Luna who didn't even budge.  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi murmured in her sleep.  
"Artemis..." Luna whispered at the same time.   
  
*Valentines Day*  
Usagi woke up bright and early, the next day to find Luna already gone. 'Wow, Luna must be really excited.' Usagi thought. "I'd better get dressed too." She rubbed all sleep out of her eyes, and got out of bed, excited for the day to come. After all, Valentines Day was Usagi's favorite holiday.  
  
"Usagi, there's a package for you, dear!" Usagi's mom shouted to her.   
"Oh, a package? For me?" Usagi came down quickly, and tore it open. Inside was revealed to be a chocolate heart with a note attached to it:  
  
Usako,  
Meet me at the park, 4:00P.M. sharp.  
Love,  
Mamoru  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan...how sweet. But what am I going to do until then?" Usagi asked no one in particular.   
"Hmmm...I have a suggestion. How about spending some time with me?"  
Usagi gasped loudly, turning around abruptly only to be face to face with...Mamoru.  
"Mamo-chan! What are you doing here?" She yelled at Mamoru, who covered his ears on instinct.  
"Why? Don't want me to be here?" Mamoru asked, pretending to be hurt.  
Of course Usagi didn't know this. "No, no! Of course not, Mamo-chan...I'm glad you're here. It's just that I didn't expect you so soon. Your note said four o'clock."  
Mamoru chuckled. "Hai, I know. But I just couldn't resist seeing you." He walked over to Usagi, gently brushing his lips over hers. "I missed you." He whispered.  
  
"Mmmm...missed you too, Mamo-chan." Usagi closed her eyes, sighing dreamily. "I never want this to end..."   
"Me neither, Usako. What do you say we go somewhere else?" Mamoru preceded to the window, preparing to leave. "Your parents might come in and...let's just say it won't be a pretty sight..." Mamoru needed to go no further. Usagi knew what he meant. Last time Mamoru was here, he nearly got killed by Usagi's father. Usagi shuddered to think what might happen.  
"You're right." She answered, plain and simple.  
  
Usagi rushed down the stairs at top speed. "Hi Mom! Bye Mom!" Usagi rushed by her mom, and flew out of the house.  
Usagi's mom looked after Usagi. "Oh, my daughter's growing up so fast..." She whispered after the retreating girl.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru walked down the street. "Mamo-chan, where are we going?" Usagi looked up at Mamoru.  
"One of your favorite places. The arcade."  
Usagi beamed. "Great! I want a milkshake!"   
  
"May I take your order?"   
Mamoru looked over at Usagi, who was looking at him. "Uh...yeah. A large chocolate milkshake with two straws please." Usagi nodded her consent.  
The waitress smiled, figuring out that they were apparently a couple. "Cute one too." She mentally noted.  
  
"Mamo-chan, what's your surprise?" Usagi queried, a curious glint in her eyes.  
Mamoru gave her a strange look. "Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? Don't worry, it'll be wonderful, I promise."  
  
"Here's your shake."   
"Arigato." Usagi put her straw in, sipping happily.  
"Leave some for me." Mamoru joked, receiving a pout from Usagi. Mamoru found himself to be staring at Usagi, her beautiful features at she devoured her milkshake. 'Usako is so fun to be with...I'm glad I have her to love and be loved back. I am so lucky.'  
Mamoru looked at his watch. "Usako, I have to go plan our surprise." He winked slightly, a grin on his face. "Ja ne, Usako."  
Usagi pouted a little. "Alright..." She responded slowly.   
Mamoru departed from the arcade, after taking a few glances at his girlfriend.  
  
Usagi walked slowly down the street. What's a young girl to do on Valentines Day?   
Usagi looked down at her wristwatch. It read noon. 'Four more hours.' She thought silently.  
*Four Hours Later*  
Usagi rushed over to the park, a big grin on her face, a shine in her eyes. She was ready, complete with makeup, and love.   
In the park, she found it to be filled with couples. Usagi's eyes lit up. "Perfect!"   
Usagi happily skipped over to her favorite bench. There, she found a note on it.  
  
Usako,  
You found the first note. Find two more, and it will lead you to our surprise.  
The next one is another of your favorite spots.   
Yours Always,  
Mamoru  
  
Usagi giggled happily. "Yours always? Mamo-chan is so romantic..." She sighed. To Usagi, her Mamo-chan was the love. Sometimes she would wonder if she deserved Mamoru's love. It all seemed like a perfect dream to her; one that she never wanted to end.  
Usagi didn't have to think long and hard for where Mamoru might put the note. Why on the railing overlooking the lake of course. Usagi always loved to go there. It just had to be there.   
Usagi ran over to her favorite spot. Sure enough, it was there. Letting out a short squeal of happiness and excitement, Usagi ran over to read it.  
  
Usako,  
You found the second one. This next spot is yet another of  
your favorite spots. Think hard for this one. I'll be waiting   
for you.  
Mamoru  
  
Now Usagi had to think about this one. "Now which one..." She whispered to herself. "It seems like this one is the hardest one." She sigh dejectedly, sitting leaning against the railing. A glimpse of light caught her eye. Curious to know what it was, she walked over to it. On the railing, she found a crimson rose. "That's it!" She replied, and grabbing the rose, she ran towards her new destination.  
  
Usagi arrived at...the rose garden in the park. She exhaled a breath of air, preparing to go in.   
A note was by the entrance. Taking it off, Usagi read its contents.  
  
Usako,  
You have found your surprise.   
Come in, and happy Valentines  
Day.  
Mamoru  
  
"Yes!" Usagi all but shouted, skipping her way joyously into the entrance. Inside way...breath-taking. With all the roses in there, the gorgeous scent of the roses' fragrance, this was a wonderful Valentines Day surprise. "Now to find where Mamo-chan is hiding."  
"Usako..." Mamoru whispered, as he stood behind Usagi. Usagi turned around straightaway, her eyes shining with excitement.   
"Mamo-chan!" They embraced each other. "Your little notes were pretty fun actually. Maybe you should try that again next year." Usagi commented, her head resting against Mamoru's chest.  
Mamoru looked down, gently kissing one of her odangos. "Oh, you think so?"   
"Sure! Why not?"   
"We'll see. Now, for the main event..."   
In an instant, behind a curtain of roses was...Usagi's Valentines Day surprise. Usagi's happiness seemed to radiate from her body, giving off intense light.  
"Mamo-chan, you shouldn't have! It's wonderful!" Usagi was breathless to think that Mamoru had went through all this just to make her happy. All the more reason that he was the perfect for her. It was destiny and fate that brought them together; it is love that will keep them together...forever.   
  
Usagi giggled lightly. It was so romantic...the music, the table set for two, candles, being here in this particular spot. It was perfect. That was the only word to describe this.  
"Mamo-chan...Arigato...for all this." Usagi replies, awed by the sight before her.  
"Anything for my beloved."   
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi leaned up, giving Mamoru a quick kiss.  
"Care to dance before we eat Usako?" Mamoru asks, extending out his hand.  
"I would love to."   
  
Usagi sighed comfortably, resting her head on Mamoru's shoulder. "Mamo-chan..."  
"Hai?"  
"Aishiteru Mamo-chan." Usagi looked up at Mamoru.  
"Aishiteru too Usako. I always will."  
Usagi nodded. "Me too. Now...can we eat?"  
Mamoru chuckled. "That's my Usako." He commented, grinning. "Sure."  
"Great! Oh, one more thing."  
"Hai?"  
Instead of answering, Usagi pulled Mamoru down, giving him a deep kiss. This was truly a Valentines Day neither would forget.  
*******************  
Uh...so...*glances around nervously*...how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Please tell me! Now this fic was written in a hurry, so I'm terribly sorry if it is poorly written, but hey, at least it's a story. Better to have something than nothing at all, right? Right? Anyway, please send all comments and suggestions to LisaZUMstories@aol.com. I would love to hear from you! Well, stay tuned for my other two fics, all of which will be out very soon.   
This story written and posted February, 2001.  



End file.
